The Multiverse Tournament
by bLuewErewOlf25
Summary: Leo had just come up with a brilliant idea! A Multiverse Tournament! It's not like they come up most of the time anyway. But as the tournament progresses, dark forces are in play. These forces seek to destroy all we know. The few who realize the threat must ban together and combat these forces...before everyone suffers the same fate. Annihilation. REVISING TEAMS 7-12. HIATUS
1. Advertising

In a room with a computer or laptop, much like yours, a screen flickers to life. The author, Leo, is seen smiling at the camera.

**Hey there readers! It's me, bLuewErewOlf25, and I'd first like to thank you guys for reading and enjoying my fanfic "Elsa and Co. React to Honest Trailer: Frozen". **

**I'd like to also thank Shark Lord, Shawn Raven, Kuronique Misaki, RStyle (Love your name BTW), ErinMilne, jj12 and whoever the heck Guest is, for typing reviews for my story. It warms my heart to know that people appreciate my first official fanfic (The ones before don't count). And yes Guest, I will do one for CinemaSins.**

**Anyway, I've been inspired with an idea. What if I gather a couple of universes and create a tournament similar to Grand Magic Games(Fairy Tail), TriWizard Tournament(Harry Potter) and fighting tournaments? What if universes like Hunger Games, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson meet each other? Who would win, DC or Marvel? Samus(Metroid) or Lightning(Final Fantasy)? Katniss or Harry or Percy? It's up to you! (Or me, if no one decides)**

A crash is heard as Leo ducks to avoid a sand bag.

**Ignore it.**

**I think it's a great idea, so please, put in the reviews the universe (any) you want to appear in the tournament, and five members from said universe. I need at least 8-12 teams. I promise, that this will be an awesome fanfic, if you guys help me.**

**Place your suggestions in this format:**

**Universe:**

**Contestants:**

**Thank you!**

A crash is heard at the back.

**Lucas, stop destroying my arena!**


	2. Results

The screen flickers to life again and Leo is seen smiling at the camera.

**Hey guys! So, yeah, I'm waiting for you guys to give team suggestions. Then again, it is 4 in the morning. Anyway, this "chapter" will show the final teams for the tournament. The story will officially start when all the teams have been chosen.**

Another screen appears.

**Here are the results so far:**

**Remaining Team slots: 0. We're Full! Time to make the story!**

**Team 1: Teen Titans**

**Contestants**: **Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy &amp; Raven**

**Sponsored by: aceman88**

**Team 2: Fairy Tail**

**Contestants: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 3: Ben 10**

**Contestants: Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Charmcaster**

**Sponsored**** by:Ben 10 Madness**

**Team 4: Naruto Shippuden**

**Contestants: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 5:MLP (not a brony)**

**Contestants: Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack**

**Spons****ored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 6:Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Contestants: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 7: Creepypasta**

**Contestants: Sonic EXE, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Jeff the Killer, Slender Man, Tails Doll**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 8: Super Smash Bros**

**Contestants: Zelda, Samus, Mario, Kirby, Mega Man**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 9: Percy Jackson **

**Contestants: Percy, Nico, Leo, Jason, Hazel**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 10: Harry Potter (4th year, replacing Tri-Wizard Tournament)**

**Contestants: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Cedric, Luna**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 11: Guardians of the Galaxy**

**Contestants: Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Groot, Drax**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Team 12: Tekken**

**Contestants: Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi, Alice, Xiaoyu**

**Sponsored by: bLuewErewOlf25**

**Yes, I put Fairy Tail in there. Seemed only fair since I'll be getting ideas from their universe. Also, I need Wendy for the staffing.**

**I put Charmcaster as the fifth member because 1: Ben 10 Madness only put 4 contestants and 2: Having a villain there should be interesting and 3: She's my favorite villain.**

**For the Naruto team, it would be interesting for an Akatsuki member to participate in the tournament. I just can't decide on either Sasori or Deidara.**

**I am not a brony.**

**Creepy pasta anyone?**

**Super Smash Bros is one of my favorite games.**

**The Demigods are sure to have some interesting fights.**

**The Hogwarts Team is probably the weakest team here. (Yes, even MLP can beat them. After all, Friendship is Magic.)**

**DC is present in the Teen Titans, so why not Marvel?**

**I am a big fan of Tekken 4-6, and Tag Tournament 2. So, why not have them take the last slot?**

**Please continue to submit team suggestions in the reviews!**

**You can also suggest if I need to replace any team members.**

**Thanks you!**


	3. You're Invited! Part 1

**Hello everyone! I'm REALLY sorry for posting this chapter after 5-6 months. **

**(Avoids the thrown tomatoes from my OCs)**

**I'm sorry! I had so much HW, then I did many other things too! But regardless, the first official chapter is here. To those who have not seen this yet, then welcome. Don't expect me to post regularly. There will always be something in the way. But I'll try not to make it so many months before a chapter.**

**Lucas: Save your excuses Leo. This better be a great fanfic, or else...**

**(Swallow) I'll try. Enjoy everyone! Also, I do not own anyone in this story. Only my OCs.**

* * *

**You're Invited! Part 1**

Silverfall. Land of Beauty and Waterfalls. "Moon" Universe. Universe of Creation 1.2. Universe of Authors and Artists. OC-verse. It goes by many names in many stories, but they are one and the same. Original Characters and Fanfiction Authors reside in this universe, along with their studios. But for this fanfic, we'll be focusing on my self-insert avatar, Leo, and my other OCs. You see, he had just come up with a brilliant idea, one not usually thought off. And with the support of aceman88 and Ben 10 Madness, he started preparing everything for the Multiverse Tournament. A tournament, which spans several universes, to see which fandom can climb to the top. Of course, the other purpose of this is to promote general friendliness between dimensions, and teamwork. This will also be an experiment of sorts. Leo, with the help of his friends, has been working hard to stabilize the crossovers that appear, even more so the ones that have villains trying to conquer every universe. If the tournament is successful, he wouldn't have to worry so much on stabilizing, and more on whooping the villains who try to exploit the situation.

Leo frowned a bit at the lack of submissions, then smiled as he read the list of team candidates for the tournament. Everything was almost set, the arena already finished thanks to the combined effort of the citizens of and his friends.

"Now all I have to do is send the invitations!" he exclaimed happily. As Leo set about preparing the invitations and messengers, an angel and a dragon watched him from a far. The angel had blonde hair and a scepter strapped on her back, while the dragon had black skin with red markings, and demonic eyes.

"Is it just me or does it feel like this is going to end badly" the angel asked her partner.

The dragon just smirked. "Lighten up Aria! It's a tournament across the Multiverse! You should be exited, not worrying about things going wrong. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Aria sighed. "And then you just jinxed it Zalim."

Zalim simply chose to roll his eyes at the angel.

The other two friends, an anthropomorphic rabbit and a dark haired boy, came up to the two entities. Aria greeted the two boys.

"Hey there Alex, Lucas!" she said.

"Yo! Hi Aria!" they replied as they reached the other two.

"I'm so excited! This is gonna be great!" Alex said excitedly. Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"True that. So, what are you guys going to do during the tournament?"

Zalim puffed out his chest. "I'm going to be the dark knight. Not the Batman kind of knight, he's a pussy for not killing Joker, but an actual knight with armor."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Is Leo going for the Fairy Tail kind of roles?"

Aria nodded. "Yes. Zalim is the 'knight', I am the 'princess', and Alex is the 'minister'. That leaves you as an announcer, along with Leo himself."

Alex and Lucas nodded, and then Lucas grinned in a slight conspiratorial way.

"Do you know that Leo has something planned for Wendy in the tournament?"

This caught the other three's attention. They knew Leo had a slight (but very obvious) crush on the dragonslayer. Before they could ask further however….

"It seems we're all here now." Leo said as he appeared next to his friends. They all smiled in anticipation, with Lucas and Zalim giving Leo sly grins, no doubt about the fact that Wendy has a special role. This was going to be the event of the decade, and they were the ones jump starting it.

"Let's roll out!"

"Isn't that copyright infringement?"

"Whatever Alex."

**Location: Titan's Tower, Jump City**

It was a slow day for the Titans. Only Gizmo appeared to be in the mood for crime, and he was beaten rather easily. So now, Raven was reading book, and the other Titans had nothing to do, except avoid Starfire's attempts to make them eat her cooking.

"Come friends! You must try some of my delicacies from the home planet! It's super delicious!" Starfire shouted joyfully as she brandished a bowl full of…something….at her teammates. The male titans casually stepped back, while Raven just kept on reading.

"No thanks Star, I'm rather full right now….if you can please put down the 'dish'?" Robin said trying to placate his crush (not that he'll admit it), while Cyborg and BB nodded their heads in agreement. Raven just rolled her eyes at the male titans. You just don't tell Starfire that you don't have time for her dishes.

Tears start to leak into Starfire's eyes. "This means…..you don't like…my dishes?"

Robin started to panic. "No! It's not that…it's just…" but before he could continue, an angel appeared in the room, literally. The Titans immediately moved into battle stances.

"Do not be alarmed Titans." The angel said slowly. "My name is Aria, and I have an offer for you."

The Titans were skeptical. "How do you know we can trust you?" Robin said, being the leader. In response, Aria lowered her scepter on the ground. The Titans relaxes slightly. "Okay, what is your offer?"

Aria grinned. "I would like to invite you to a tournament of universes. You can get to test your mettle against people from other universes. There will of course, be a grand prize to the team that wins the tournament."

Beast Boy started firing off questions.

"How many members in a team?"

"Five official members and one substitute."

"What is the grand prize?"

"We will reveal it at the start of the tournament."

"How long is this tournament?"

"One week. We have a hotel where the contestants can stay."

"Can we bring along friends?"

"Yes, the more the merrier"

"Is there food?"

"Yes"

"Are we allowed to fight other contestants?"

"Only in the tournament."

"How many universes will participate?" It was Raven who asked the question.

"Assuming everyone agrees, twelve."

More questions were asked, and Aria answered every one of them. The Titans huddled for a minute, and then Robin turned to Aria.

"We accept".

**Location: Konoha, Elemental Countries**

Tsunade groaned as she another stack of paperwork landed on her desk, courtesy of her assistant Shizune. Those demons seem to be multiplying these days. Even worse, she couldn't get drunk because Shizune hid all the bottles…AGAIN! As she was about to peruse the idea of burning the paperwork demons, a hare sprinted into the office, placed a scroll on her desk, then sprinted out.

Tsunade blinks in shock, before signaling the hidden Anbu to watch for any rabbit summons that may be in the area. Then she opens the scroll and reads:

_Dear Hokage,_

_I have information about future events concerning Naruto Uzumaki that you might want to know. Meet me in the Valley of the End to get it. Now, I am aware you may think this to be a trap. You may bring anyone with you, so long as Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno is with you. _

_-An Ally._

'As the letter stated, this could be a trap by an enemy village, or the Akatsuki.' Tsunade thought. 'But why would they want Sakura?'

She shook her head. 'Regardless, if this is an Akatsuki trap, and they're at the Valley of the End, Konoha can't afford to take any risks.'

"ANBU!" she called. Four animal mask wearing ninja appeared before her, leaves floating to the ground. "Get Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha 11, as well as any jounins available. The Akatsuki may possibly be at our front yard and I don't want them to leave unchecked. MOVE!"

*****static*****

Naruto knew something bad was going to happen sooner or later. He just came back from his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya. He had met all of his friends, especially Sakura, and was just about to get treated to ramen when an ANBU shows up, saying Granny Tsunade needs his presence. He had thought that he would just be exchanging pleasantries with Baa-chan, not sent to the Valley of the End to deal with an organization hunting jinchuuriki!

"Of all the things to happen to me when I got back" he grumbled to himself.

"Cheer up Naruto-san! The Hokage has given us this important mission, to the point where she has joined us herself!" the spandex-wearing Lee said, indicating the busty blonde Hokage tree-hopping beside them. All of the Konoha 11 were there, as well as their former jounin senseis, Tsunade, and a good amount of ANBU. Tsunade was really serious about the possible threat of the Akatsuki. That, and lack of sake and increase of paperwork gave her the need to release some pent-up frustration.

As the large group neared the Valley of the End, one particular female was looking at Naruto. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, and if you didn't know, she has a small crush on our blonde hero. Okay, a very big crush, one that has been slowly building ever since Naruto saved her from a Cloud ninja at a very young age. Her greatest wish is to marry Naruto and prove her worth. Perhaps she'll get her chance in case this really is a trap.

The large group soon reached the Valley of the End. Everyone tensed, then adopted a look of surprise as they realized, NO ONE was there.

"What is the meaning of this?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Tsunade roared at the group. The other shinobi either cowered at their leader, or still looked shocked at the valley and its lack of enemies. Before their fearless leader could start ranting however, ten figures arrived all wearing Akatsuki cloaks. The Akatsuki figures looked rather surprised to see the Konoha ninja.

"Hey Leader-sama! I thought it would be only us here, hm." A blonde….girly…man said, his blonde hair covering one eye.

The leader, an orange-haired man with piercings, scowled. "That is what I thought Deidara. It seems we were misled".

Sakura gasped. "Misled? You guys received a letter too?"

A silver-haired man sneered at her. "What do you think bitch, we were going on vacation?"

Before anyone had a chance to respond, two more sets of people appeared. One group, the Konoha ninjas recognized, was Gaara and his siblings. The other was a certain snake sannin and his sound ninja. This group included a certain Uchiha, someone Naruto and Sakura were quick to notice.

"SASUKE!" they cried out in unison. Sasuke glanced at them, and then glared at another Uchiha across the area.

"ITACHI! Today is the day I kill you!" he yelled as he unsheathed his sword. However, at that moment, four bunnies ran to the center of the Valley, and glowed. Everyone shielded their eyes, and when the light faded away, a rabbit was seen. Only this rabbit stood on two legs, had hands, and wore clothes and a cap. Everyone's jaws dropped from the sheer absurdity of it. (Except Orochimaru, because he's seen weirder/is weirder, and Pain, because he needed to look cool)

Alex sighed, and adopted a half happy- half resigned look. "Okay, before you start attacking me with pointy objects and jutsus, here me out." Several shinobis (*cough*SasukeDeidaraHidan*cough*) were about to slice him/blow him up, but stopped at the command of their leaders. The rest were still shocked at the rabbit standing on two legs, even more so when they heard him talk.

"I'm here to give you an offer…" Alex said what Aria said to the Titans, and answered the same questions the Titans gave, with a few extras.

"Wait, are we going to choose five members from Konoha, Suna, Sound and Akatsuki, and have each as 4 teams?" Shikamaru asked, for the others sake, since he had an inkling on Alex's answer.

"Funny you should ask Shikamaru. Naruto is automatically counted as the first team member since he's the main protagonist." This drew some jealous and angry looks from the others, while Naruto whooped for joy. "Each group will then choose one member, and that member will work together with the others as a team."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed…for the first thirty-three seconds, then the complaints started.

Alex looked disgruntled as he slammed his palm on the ground, causing a minor but very loud shockwave. "SHUT UP!"

Some shinobi gave Alex dirty looks, but he paid them no heed. "We are wasting time, choose your members quickly. On a side note, your respective leaders may not participate except for Gaara. Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi are also not allowed, the former two being 'immortal', the latter being too destructive" At this, he gave a small glare at Tobi. Hidan started to violently protest, "You can't tell me what to do you motherfu-", but Kakuzu shut him up.

To make this quick, Sasuke volunteered for the Sound ("I need to increase my power"), Sakura for the Leaf ("If Naruto and Sasuke are joining, I will too"), Gaara for Suna ("It should be interesting").

The Akatsuki's volunteer was surprising to say the least. "Leader-sama, I wish to enter the tournament, hm. I know you are considering Itachi or Konan-san, but I want to prove myself more and spread my art, hm." Deidara declared in a solemn way. Pain silenced Sasori before he could argue with the blonde about true art. He scowled at Deidara. Deidara started to sweat a bit at the look Pain was giving him. At long last, Pain spoke. "Fine, I accept. But you better not embarrass this organization". Deidara nodded eagerly and joined his soon-to-be teammates.

Alex clasped his hands together. "Alright then, you have one day to prepare, as well as invite your friends to come along. I will wait for you in the Valley." As Alex portalled away to give Leo the news, Naruto realized something.

"Wait a minute! Did that rabbit give any rules about Orochimaru and Akatsuki attacking me during the tournament?" he cried out in alarm. As if on cue, a piece of paper fell on the floor. Itachi picked it up and read:

_On an unrelated note, the participating contestants are not allowed to be sabotaged by outside forces. This means no unprovoked attacks. Only fellow contestants may fight other contestants within the tournament. If any of you attempt to, we'll lock you up with Fred FredBurger and Barney the Dinosaur, without your abilities. And trust me, we'll know._

_-Alex _

Remarkably, Pain seemed unsurprised by this and willingly accepted the rule, while Orochimaru was too busy visualizing the bodies he could obtain from other universes to care.

**Location: Bellwood, Somewhere in America.**

It was a normal day in Bellwood, well, more normal than usual. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook were at , getting drinks. Ben sighed, took a long sip, and burped rather loudly. This drew some looks from the other strangers nearby.

"Ben!" Gwen said, scolding her cousin. "Don't be rude! Haven't you heard of manners?"

Ben replied. "Relax cuz. I'm just enjoying the absolute wonders of . I'm drinking lamb flavor this time too."

"Yes, but just because you're a hero known galaxy-wise, it doesn't mean you can-"Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a flash of light. When the light faded however, a tall, demonic looking anthropomorphic dragon was revealed. Ben immediately moved his hand over his watch, while the others adopted battle stances.

The dragon snorted. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"No, but I bet Humungousaur will!" Ben shouted as he was about to press his watch. The dragon had other plans though. He swiped at Ben's legs, knocking the hero off his feet. Gwen and Kevin moved to attack, but he sent several fireballs at their direction. Gwen was forced to shield her boyfriend and herself. Only Rook stayed still, calmly looking at the dragon.

"What do you want?"

The dragon smirked in response. "My name is Zalim, and I have an…offer…..for you all".

Gwen's eyes widened. "Zalim….that's Arabic for evil!"

"Indeed. Lucky for you, I'm only here to extend an offer." He said, all the while pouting at the fact Leo banned any major violence. He relayed what Aria and Alex told their audience, and responded to the same basic questions. Ben was about to agree, when he realized something.

"Wait a minute! I just realized….there is only four of us. Who is our fifth member?" The others turned to look at Zalim.

He grinned evilly in response. "I have just the person." And with that, a portal opened, depositing a very, very familiar white-haired sorceress.

"CHARMCASTER?!"

**Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia.**

Lucy sighed from her position under the bar counter. It had been a peaceful day in the guild, everyone chatting, drinking, goofing around…until Natsu threw a chair at Gray, who hit Elfman, who in turn smashed Erza's cake. A few more events and the brawl encompassed the entire guild area. She sighed once again, hugging Plue. She loved them all to bits, but would it kill them to stop wrecking the hall every week? She perked up as loud footsteps rang throughout the guild hall. When she heard the great booming voice, and Natsu and Gray squeaking in fright, she got out from her hiding spot. The master was there, having slammed both boys into the wall. The rest were too intimidated to speak, even Erza. The master slowly shrunk to his original size, and scowled at the guild members.

"You fools! Stop brawling in the guild hall! Do you know how much money it costs to replace the furniture?!" After ranting for several minutes, Makarov shook his head.

"Anyway, I have a very important announcement for all of you." Everyone looked at Makarov in attention. At that moment walked onstage. He could not have been older than Wendy or Romeo. He had dark hair, and a yellow sweater with white and black designs, most noticeable the Fairy Tail Symbol. Lucy looked curiously at him, as well as Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Romeo, and the Exceeds. Strangely, he seems to be looking at Wendy. Wendy, upon noticing this, blushes and bows her head. Makarov looks like he's about to speak, they turn their attention back to him.

"Lucas here…" the boy waves "has invited us to a Multiverse Tournament."

The usual description and questions are given and answered. Every mage in Fairy Tails looks eagerly at Lucas, none more so than Natsu.

"YOSH! A chance to prove that we are number one! A chance to fight other people! I'm all fired up!" he crowed joyfully. Erza and Gray grinned. Juvia went on about "proving her love to Gray-sama". Elfman went on about "being a man". Cana stopped drinking for a second. Lucy contemplated on the many people she'll meet. Wendy was talking to Charle about what could happen, when Lucas stepped off the platform and made a beeline towards her.

Wendy squeaked as Charle moved to protect her, but Lucas paid the Exceed no heed. "Ms. Marvell, may I talk to you in private? It's about the tournament". Charle started to protest, but Wendy complied and followed Lucas to a secluded spot.

The exceeds, joined by Lucy, watched as Lucas talked to the Sky Dragonslayer. Wendy looked shocked, then doubtful, then absolutely joyful. Lucas waved goodbye, and disappeared. Wendy made her way back to the group, smiling.

"So child, what did he say?" Charle asked. She swore, if he was hitting on her, she would claw his eyes out.

Wendy smiled secretively. "It's a secret. Something related to the tournament."

At the same time, Makarov was speaking. "Here are the members who will be representing Fairy Tail!' Everyone roared in anticipation.

"Natsu!"

"Gray!"

"Erza!"

"Gajeel!"

"Laxus!"

"You five will represent the guild! Do Mavis proud my children!"

**Location: Ponyville, Equestria.**

Twilight Sparkle was having a good day. Having recently come back from Starlight's village, she had a nice soak in the spa, read a good book, and received no complaints from the other townsfolk. Rainbow couldn't even tear a hole in the roof….the tree was made of diamond! Of course, that leads her to break one of the windows.

She got a book out and started to read. Minutes later, she set the book on fire. "Eck. Who reads this kind of sappy vampony romance anyway?" she remarks in disgust. She was about to get another book when a Canterlot horn sounded.

Startled, she galloped outside, finding her friends gathered at the entrance of Ponyville. Descending from the heavens, in a chariot, was Princess Celestia. Beside her was a young blue unicorn with a gold scarf. He seemed to be grumbling to himself, muttering about "why did he get the short straw". The Mane 6 (and Spike) all bowed to Twilight's mentor.

She smiled, while the unicorn rolled his eyes and muttered "Female Dumbledore". "Rise, my little ponies. Twilight, there is no need to bow to me. You are a princess now".

Twilight and her friends rose. She responded. "But princess, you were, are, my mentor. I must show you respect." The blue unicorn snorted, and Twilight sent him a glare. "Show some respect. Don't you know who this is? This is Princess Celestia!"

The colt rolled his eyes in response. "I've shown plenty respect already Ms. Sparkle. I just don't bow to the ground she walks." He looks with disdain at each of the Main 6, but smiles when his eyes reach Pinkie Pie, to Twilight's shock. Pinkie grins back knowingly. Twilight didn't get a chance to ask about that small interaction though, as Celestia started speaking again.

"Leo, known as Ebony Portal here, has invited us to a tournament".

Cue the basic questions and answers and description.

"Wait a minute!" Rarity said. "We have to fight, darling?" The other ponies looked slightly appalled, except for Rainbow, and surprisingly Pinkie. Ebony nodded.

"Correct. Think of it as a way to hone your skills, so you can protect Equestria from Tirek or Sombra like threats easier. The Elements of Harmony won't always do the job."

Rarity stopped, and nodded at his logic. Celestia chose that moment to speak up.

"Who will volunteer for this?" All the Mane 6 except Fluttershy chose to volunteer.

"Oh, I don't want to fight anyone. I'll be showing my support from the stands."

Leo nods in acceptance…..or was it resignation? Then he looked at Pinkie, whose face showed her usual happiness and…a glimmer of hope? She stared back at him, the question not said but mouthed, as Twilight read: "Will he be there?"

Leo nodded. Pinkie grinned like she hasn't grinned before. But once again, before Twilight could ask, she was interrupted, this time by the young colt.

"You have a day to pack before I transport you all, and your friends to the arena. Oh and Pinkie, tell Button and Sweetie I said hi, will you?"

**Location: Green Hill Zone, Mobius.**

In was a sunny day in Mobius, the animals playing, the birds chirping…..for about thirty-three seconds. The creatures yelped as they were forced to move out of the way. A fast blur of blue ran over their former location a second later.

Sonic grinned as he reached the final checkpoint, a large grassy hill. As soon as Sonic reached the top, Tails, the ever known two-tailed fox, stopped the timer. Behind him, Amy and Cream cheered for Sonic while Knuckles and Shadow rolled their eyes at Sonic's pose.

Tails showed Sonic the stopwatch. "It's a new record Sonic!" he said. Sonic smirked and crowed. "I am the fastest thing alive, its official!"

"Arrogant rodent" was what went through Shadow and Knuckle's minds. Amy, like always, fawned over Sonic and his great exploits. I won't bother typing what she said; it's the usual fangirl BS. Cream looked uncertain as Sonic started boasting on how, I quote, "Nothing is as fast or good as him". Tails sighed as Shadow and Knuckles started brawling with Sonic. He loved all his friends, but would it kill Sonic to stop inflating his ego, and for Knuckles and Shadow to stop being so violent? He idly wondered if what would happen if someone managed to beat Sonic, or tie with him in a race.

He turned his back on the brawl and looked to the heavens, reflecting. It's been six years since Sonic met him. Since then, he's been constantly at Sonic's side, fighting villains with him and saving the world. He's had his share of solo adventures too. He sighed and stared at the clouds. How fluffy and poofy they looked. So puffed up, it reminded him off…."No." he thought to himself. "It's been 2 months since you left that place. The princess said so herself, it's a one way trip. You will never see her again, so don't dwell on the past anymore". He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but the feeling of longing remained. He really, really wanted to see her again, if only for one last time. He even tried to create a portal to her universe. But before he could finish it, it abruptly exploded. Having cleared the smoke and fire, he found a single piece of paper saying:

_Don't try to do such a thing again. I don't want villains using this for their malicious intents. This is your only warning._

So he didn't. And every day, he would look up at the clouds, and reflect.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Amy's voice cheering Sonic on. He liked Amy, but her fangirl tendencies were REALLY aggravating, and getting on his nerves. And it looked like it was getting on Sonic's too, as he was punched in the face by Shadow. Tails was about to get Amy to shut up, when a brilliant light appeared in the center of the hill. When it died down, an anthropomorphic rabbit appeared. His fur was gold and white, wore clothes, but what was most curious was that he wore a cap with what appeared to be Sonic's head symbolized on it.

The rabbit grinned and nodded to them. "Hey there! My name is Alex, and I have an offer for you all"

The usual routine happened. While this occurred, Tails was thinking to himself.

"If this is a tournament of multiple universes, then maybe…..maybe she'll be there."

As if to confirm Tails' thoughts, Alex went to him and whispered in his ear.

"By the way…..says she can't wait to see you again."

Tails glowed at the fact that, "I get to see her again"!

The others looked curiously at Tails' reaction and wondered what Alex said, but chose not to ask. It was Tails' business after all.

Sonic spoke up. "I'll join the tournament. It would be interesting to fight other people from other universes. Maybe I'll see Mario and the Smash Bros gang again." He added, thinking back about his time in the Smash Mansion. Tails and Amy were quick to volunteer after. The former wanted to see 'her' again, the latter because Sonic was going to. Knuckles pounded his fists and shouted his participation.

"I'll beat up anyone who stands in my way!"

Shadow decided to join because 'he had nothing else to do'.

Alex nodded. "You have one day to prepare, then you'll be transported to the arena. See you guys!"

He teleported away, leaving the six to part ways and prepare, in Cream's case to spread the word. Tails on his part, went home joyfully, eagerly awaiting the day he would reunite with his crush, at long last.

* * *

Alex portalled back to the Leo's office, finding the others have already arrived. Leo greeted the last arrival and spoke. "Six down, six to go."

**That's the first chapter everyone! Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna give some improvements? Post a review or PM me!**

**The next chapter will cover the latter six teams and their inductions. Please note:**

**~Pain and Orochimaru accepted the rules of not attacking Naruto because 1) They'll have many other chances to do so after the tournament. 2) Orochimaru wants to use this time to observe and possibly experiment on other beings.**

**~The narrative for Ben's universe is shorter compared to the others. I wasn't feeling descriptive when I made it.**

**~I don't show more respect to Celestia because she's like Dumbledore, just more benevolent. I also hold MLP with disdain, I don't like it or not like it. Pinkie and Button are the exceptions. I just ship Button with Sweetie.**

**~Sonic can be described as kinda arrogant here. He does have an ego to match Rainbow Dash.**

**That's all for now!**

**Edit 12/11/15: Removed Questions **


End file.
